The present invention is directed to work tool belt devices for mounting on a user""s waist for carrying a plurality of tools thereon, and more particularly to a work tool belt device resiliently and uniformly distributing the weight carried by the device along the hips of the user.
People using known work tool belt devices from the prior art mounted on their waists for carrying a plurality of tools may experience difficulties with the capacity of the devices to efficiently assume their hips. As a result users very often have lumbar and hip pains.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,448 issued to Schue on Apr. 13, 1993 discloses a utility belt in which the mid portion, used as a back support, has a large width compared to the side portions. This device cannot resiliently distribute the carried weight along the hips of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,706 issued to Keer on Sep. 27, 1994 discloses a working belt with lumbar support that can include a fluid inflated element. This device is very complicated, unproductive and cannot assume user""s hips.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a work tool belt device that obviates the above mentioned disadvantages.
An advantage of the present invention is that the work tool belt device assumes the hips of the user.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the work tool belt device is easy to fit around a user""s waist.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the work tool belt device allows for tools to be mounted thereon using a standard holder.
Still a further and even more important advantage of the present invention is that the work tool belt device resiliently and uniformly distributes the weight carried by the device along the hips of the user.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the work tool belt device includes tool holders that are preferably releasably mounted on suspenders an that can pivot about their mounting fastener.
The present invention is directed to a work tool belt device that comprises:
an elongated strap for carrying a plurality of tools thereon, the strap defining a strap internal surface and an opposed strap external surface, the strap having opposed free ends carrying complementary parts of a locking member for securing the device around a user""s waist;
at least one elongated hip rest secured to the strap internal surface for resiliently and uniformly distributing a carried weight of the tools along the hips of the user, the hip rest defining a plurality of transversal through channels spaced equidistant apart therealong on a hip rest user side surface facing away from the strap to form a plurality of support sections, whereby the channels allowing for adjacent support sections to fold inwardly toward each other for the device to assume the waist of the user; and
tool holders mounted along the strap external surface, the holders for releasably receiving complementary hook members of the tools therein.
Preferably, the strap includes first and second elongated strap sections connecting to each other to longitudinally extend from each other, each of the strap sections carrying a respective hip rest section of the hip rest secured to the strap internal surface, a first end of each of the strap sections carrying the complementary parts of the locking member and a second end of each of the strap sections carrying complementary parts of an adjusting member to longitudinally size the strap for fitting the user""s waist.
Preferably, each of the support sections of the hip rest has transversal corrugations on the hip rest user side surface to increase resiliency of the hip rest, the corrugations being generally parallel to the channels.
Preferably, the strap internal surface and a hip rest external surface carrying complementary parts of a fastening member to releasably and adjustably secure the hip rest to the strap.
Preferably, the device includes at least one tool adapter for releasably receiving the tools thereon and having a complementary hook member releasably engaging one of the tool holders of the device.
Preferably, the tool adapter including a pocket for receiving implements therein, the pocket having a back side carrying the complementary hook member and a front side connecting to the back side along respective lateral and bottom edges to form the pocket.
Preferably, the front side of the pocket includes a top edge having a rigid stem to keep the top edge away from the back side, thereby keeping the pocket in open configuration.
Preferably, the device includes suspenders adjustably securing to the strap for partial distribution of the carried weight on shoulders of the user.
Preferably, the tool holders are formed by an elongated semi-rigid member having a plurality of attachment regions securing along the strap and spaced equidistant apart from each other, and a plurality of free regions, each of the free regions being between two adjacent of the attachment regions for releasably receiving complementary hook members of the tools thereon.
Preferably, the tool holders are pivotally mounted on the strap.
Preferably, each of the tool holders has a central section frictionally rubbing on the strap and a pair of wings extending outwardly from the central section in opposite directions along the strap; whereby the wings defining narrow gaps with the strap external surface to be releasably engaged by the complementary hook members of one of the tools.
Preferably, the device includes a holder support releasably secured to the suspenders, the holder support carrying one of the tool holders thereon.
Preferably, the tool holder is pivotally mounted on the holder support.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided herein, within appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.